I Don t Care
by YamiHydeist666
Summary: Una vez caido el Reich, no queda mas que levantarse a esperar otra oportunidad.
1. Blackout

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, si no creo que ya se lo hubiera vendido a las fans XD, su imaginación es interminable, creo que ni al creador se le ocurrirían tantas situaciones

* * *

**Blackout**

Aquella mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, deseo profundamente no haberlo hecho, después de lo sucedido aquella noche, lo único que esperaba era tener el destino de los grandes imperios, ser derrotado en batalla y desaparecer.

Sin embargo parecía que eso no pasaría pronto.

Se levantó como pudo de la cama, se tomó un momento para sentir su cuerpo lleno de heridas, para hacer consiente el cansancio, el dolor, para pensar en la humillación.

No pudo mas que recordar lo sucedido hacía apenas unas horas, los vencedores habían ido a hacer patente su victoria.

Alfred, Arthur, Iván y… Francis

Uno tras otro habían entrado por la puerta de su habitación y había tomando de él lo que querían, aplastando su orgullo, magullando su territorio a la vez que su cuerpo, diciéndole después de cada golpiza que su destino se encontraba en manos extranjeras.

Podía haber soportado cualquier tortura y enfrentado la derrota con entereza ante cualquier enemigo, pero lo que su orgullo resintió, lo que lo había hecho pedazos, era que Francis fuera incluido como ganador.

Que peor imagen que la del francés al entrar con esa sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Allemagne, te dije que Francia siempre saca lo mejor de la situación; no te preocupes por el pequeño Italia, lo cuidaré bien—

Ludwig maldijo el recuerdo y maldijo al jefe de Francia que había logrado que ese país fuera incluido en la repartición de su territorio a pesar de haber perdido.

En cuanto a Italia… claro que pensaba en él y de verdad esperaba que estuviera bien; su mejor amigo, el único que había permanecido a su lado pese todo, Feliciano era la persona más importante para él.

Caminó hacía la ducha, sintiendo punzadas de dolor a cada movimiento, se detuvo un momento en el espejo del baño y el reflejo en el objeto no logró mas que deprimirlo todavía más.

El cabello rubio revuelto, las profundas ojeras debajo de los azules ojos, los moretones, las heridas que todavía sangraban; ya nada quedaba del orgulloso alemán que portaba con gran distinción aquél elegante uniforme militar.

La imagen logró asquearlo y la realidad lo golpeó de frente

Derrota

Había perdido la guerra y estaba solo.

_2 de septiembre__ de __1945__._

_

* * *

Reviews?  
_


	2. Wall

**Wall**

**

* * *

**_13 de agosto__ de __1961_

La enorme cicatriz que surcaba su espalda y la dividía en dos había aparecido con el paso del tiempo, apenas los aliados había decidido lo que pasaría con él.

Cuatro zonas de ocupación que no tardarían en volverse sólo dos, Alfred e Iván habían jugado sus cartas y ese era el resultado, ambos eran ganadores.

Mientras caminaba por su capital, una sensación sofocante lo invadía a cada paso que se acercaba a donde se construía el muro; su gente, su territorio, su familia, serían divididos quizás por un tiempo o tal vez para siempre.

Sabía que Alfred se encargaría de su gente en occidente y que Iván pese a su carácter trataría de mantener a quienes vivían en el este, a ninguno de los dos les convenía que sus administraciones fallaran, ninguno se vería bien antes los ojos del mundo si se dedicaban a castigar al pueblo alemán.

_Hipocresía_, tan simple como eso, Ludwig sabía que ni Iván ni Alfred estaban realmente tratando de ayudarlo, sólo querían sacar las mayores ventajas del asunto.

Ludwig estaba muy conciente del momento que vivía, la alianza entre Alfred e Iván para derrotarlo, se había desmoronado apenas se había ganado la guerra y las peleas entre los dos comenzaron muy pronto.

Recordó como habían llegado a los golpes y al momento siguiente el jefe de Arthur, anunciaba la Cortina de Hierro* que dividía a Europa; jamás pensó que lo que comenzó como una mera referencia a la situación, terminaría materializándose en hierro y concreto justo en medio de su país.

Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, debía esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, moverse entre la ambición americana y soviética de la manera correcta; Alemania se levantaría y si jugaba bien sus cartas, sería justo a tiempo para el nuevo siglo.

Por eso, cuando la oportunidad de acrecentar la pelea entre Alfred e Iván se presentó, en 1955, no pudo más que sonreír, pues todo se acomodaba para él.

Se unió a la Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte*.

Años más tarde, durante un reunión improvisada, Gilbert había estado con él cuando Iván anunció la construcción de un muro para dividir Alemania, al principio pensó que no se trataba mas que de una amenaza, pero Gilbert no se rió como siempre.

-West, tomemos cerveza juntos, pues creo que no nos veremos en un tiempo—

Tenía fresco el recuerdo de Gilbert cuando en 1947 se había anunciado la disolución de Prusia, no podía quitar la imagen de su mente de su hermano cayendo de rodillas mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Gilbert sólo lo tenía a él, a su hermano pequeño, y Ludwig sólo tenía al reino de Prusia que siempre lo había cuidado; no les quedaba nada mas que su pequeña familia cuando terminó la guerra, pero ahora 1961, se habían quedado sin nada.

Alemania se prometió que lo recuperaría todo; sus amigos, su familia, su país y a su pueblo.

* * *

***El primer ministro británico Winston Churchill pronunció su famoso discurso sobre la Cortina de Acero en una Universidad de Misuri. El discurso trataba de promover una alianza anglo-estadounidense contra los soviéticos a los que acusó de haber creado una "cortina de acero" desde Stettin, en el Báltico, a Trieste, en el Adriático.**

*** La entrada de la República Federal de Alemania (la parte de Alemania que era administrada por Estados Unidos) a la OTAN causó grandes tensiones entre EU y la URSS, los soviéticos trataron por todos los medios de evitar que se llevara a acabo pues creían que con esto EU obtenían un zona de influencia importante muy cerca de ellos.**


	3. Fallen

**Fallen**

_9 de noviembre__ de __1989_

Había gritos por todos lados, gente corriendo, había emoción pero también miedo en el aire, había incertidumbre porque si lo que la gente gritaba era verdad, la vida que habían conseguido después de la guerra estaba apunto de cambiar drásticamente una vez más.

-¡El MURO! ¡ESTÁN TIRANDO EL MURO!

Ludwig sintió escalofríos, mas miedo que alguna otra emoción, ¿a qué estaban jugando sus jefes?, no estaba seguro de que Iván lo permitiría, o de que Alfred no tuviera alguna intención oculta detrás del acontecimiento.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que miles de posibilidades aterradoras que surcaron su mente en un segundo, se encontró corriendo junto con la gente hacía el muro que por mas de 28 años había dividido a todo lo que amaba.

La desbordante emoción de su gente lo rodeo por completo y como ellos, corrió a buscar a su hermano entre el mar de gente.

Gritó su nombre y se aventuró a ir a través del muro por uno de los espacios que la gente ya había hecho y allí, apartado de la multitud mirando el alboroto estaba Gilbert.

Ludwig caminó tranquilamente hacia él, por primera vez desde el término de la guerra, parecía que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo

- Bruder…-

Hace mucho que me había dado de todo lo que habías crecido, de la fuerza que tenías y de esa habilidad que tienes para lograr todo lo que te propones y admito que no había querido aceptarlo, pero en esta ocasión debo decir que me has sorprendido.

Recuerdo que un día me dijiste que lograrías reunificar al país y… el muro está cayendo. Buen trabajo, West.- dijo el prusiano, volteando a ver a su hermano, sonriendo como no lo hacía desde que iniciara la guerra.

* * *

_25__ de diciembre__ de 1991_

Aquel día Ludwig esperaba con impaciencia a que la televisión anunciara lo que él ya sabía.

La caída de la URSS

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Pues la prueba se encontraba sentada a su lado. Su hermano a quien apenas hace unos años había recuperado; Gilbert no le había puesto las cosas fáciles a Iván mientas estuvo en su casa, siempre causando problemas, su sola existencia era para el soviético una carga y para que negarlo, al prusiano eso le encantaba.

Con el tiempo mientras Iván permanecía distraído pelando con Alfred, Gilbert lograba escaparse a ver su hermano, pasando por las casas de Austria y Hungría, una ruta que había aprendido de su gente, de los alemanes en el este que querían ir al otro lado del muro.*

Cada día había mas presión para hubiera comunicación entre el occidente y el oriente para evitar una guerra nuclear y, la mayoría de los países creía que el primer paso era dejar a los hermanos germanos verse y en un futuro volver a unirse. A Iván no le quedó otra opción, dejó que Gilbert pudiera ver a su hermano casi con total libertad.

_Noche del __25 de diciembre__ de 1991_

La noticia fue impactante, quizás no sorpresiva, pues ya era sabido que Iván ya no podía mantener al resto de "su familia", todos ellos, uno a uno comenzaron a abandonarlo.

_Independencia_

Un pensamiento que hasta entonces parecía un sueño, pero en el que Alemania tenía mucho que ver.

Sabía que lo afectara a su país afectaría todo, sabía que si elegía un bando y lograba que su hermano y él se reunificaran, afectaría el extraño equilibrio de poder que hasta ahora se disputaban Iván y Alfred; tenía bien claro su objetivo y ahora Alemania se dirigía al camino del capitalismo, reunificada y con el respaldo del ganador, Estados Unidos de America.

_Ahora es cuando comenzaba la fase divertida._

Ludwig sonrió.

* * *

*** En septiembre, más de 13.000 alemanes orientales emigraron hacia Hungría. Hacia el final de 1989 comenzaron manifestaciones masivas en contra del gobierno de la Alemania Oriental.**

**Este capitulo quedó raro, no se puede decir mas XD**


	4. 2010

**G8**

_2010_

Él no tenía porque hacerse cargo de aquel desastre, si no fuera porque pertenecía a la zona euro, no le importaría en lo más mínimo que sucediera con Grecia.

De pronto todos parecían esperar a él lo solucionara todo, que contribuyera al rescate; lo llamaban lento e indeciso por no atender a las presiones del resto de los países, pero ¿de verdad esperaban que rescatara a Grecia sin medir las consecuencias?

Había pasado por mucho para llegar a donde estaba como para arriesgarse, con los años se había convertido en la principal potencia económica de la Unión Europea y la cuarta economía del mundo, era miembro de los organismos importantes y ninguna decisión se tomaba sin estar él presente; atrás habían quedado los días en que recibía órdenes del americano; ahora Alfred temblaba porque la situación en Europa ponía a su frágil economía en peligro, si, _eso sabía venganza_, quizás de manera inconsciente el hacer temblar a todos le causaba una enorme satisfacción.

Por años, quienes le habían ganado en al guerra se habían burlado de él, lo habían castigado sin pausa, a él y a su pueblo, pero ahora le rogaban porque los salvara a todos de caer de nuevo en crisis.

_Ironía._

No fue, si no hasta que Japón habló con él, que decidió que era momento de intervenir, pero sería bajos sus reglas.

En esos años no se había olvidado de ninguno de sus "amigos", Japón y él se habían recuperado de las secuelas de la guerra, ambos siempre consientes de que su lugar era el de una potencia.

Todavía recordaba el primer encuentro que tuvieron después de la guerra, las heridas recientes, aun sangrantes, dolían en sus cuerpos, sin embargo Ludwig sabía que una comparación de sus heridas con las del japonés era algo casi sin sentido, sus heridas no eran nada comparadas con las de Japón, el terrible poder de la bomba que lo había golpeado era evidente, quemaduras profundas cubiertas apenas por las vendas, y a pesar de todo, Japón no perdía ese fiero brillo en lo ojos.

Tenían prohibido hablarse, pero bastó un cruce de miradas para entenderse. Ahí, en medio de la derrota, se prometieron algo.

"_Te veré en la cima"_

Y ambos cumplieron.

En cuanto a Italia, debía admitir que había desarrollado una especie de obsesión por la nación, _no podía y no quería_ dejarlo ir, así que se encargó de convertirse en su mayor socio comercial, se habían recuperado juntos, se habían convertido en países importantes juntos y definitivamente el dinero era algo que los mantendría así.

El panorama para él se extendía prometedor, quizás no podría alcanzar a China, quien parecía realmente haberse puesto a trabajar en esos años, pero él siempre tenía la mirada en el futuro, cada paso, debía ser tomado con cautela, medido con precisión, era mejor la estabilidad que un repentino y descontrolado crecimiento en la fuerza.

Así le había funcionado todo ese tiempo, tenía lo que quería, a su país en buenas condiciones, influencia, dinero, a su hermano y a sus aliados.

Y se había asegurado que eso se mantuviera por un_ largo_ tiempo.

* * *

**G8* Se denomina ****G8**** a un grupo de países industrializados del mundo cuyo peso político, económico y militar es muy relevante a escala global. Está conformado por ****Alemania****, ****Canadá****, ****Estados Unidos****, ****Francia****, ****Italia****, ****Japón****, ****Reino Unido**** y ****Rusia****.**

**Terminé, nunca había terminado un fic con capítulos ^^**

**Quedó muy raro lo se, pero si no me quitaba la esta idea de la cabeza no iba poder**** dormir, y así es como termino mis vacaciones.**


End file.
